The Show goes on
by kittycat1810
Summary: A songfic


**My first Xmen songfic. It is on Toad, and his past**

**Alright, already, the show goes on  
>All night 'til the morning, we dream so long<br>Anybody ever wonder when they would see the sun go  
>Just remember when you come up, the show goes on<br>**How could he forget where he came from? He still looked at the scars everyday.**  
>Alright, already, the show goes on<br>All night 'til the morning, we dream so long  
>Anybody ever wonder when they would see the sun go?<br>Just remember when you come up, the show goes on  
><strong>He dreamed all the time about finding his dream of a family. He didn't think he'd ever reach it, but hey, a street kid can dream can't he?**  
>Have you ever had the feelin' that you was bein' had?<br>Don't that shit there make you mad? They treat you like a slave  
>Put chains all on your soul and put whips up on your back<br>They be lyin' through they teeth, hope you slip up off your path  
><strong>He'd been had plenty, in fact, it was to the point that he didn't trust anyone. Of course it made him mad. People did constantly treat him like he should do everything for nothing. They'd teased and lied to him so that his soul was a prisoner. His parents had whipped him with whips and belts. Of course people lied. Why wouldn't they?**  
>I don't switch up, I just laugh, put my kicks up on they desk<br>Unaffected by they threats, then get busy on they ass  
>See, that's how that Chi-Town made me, that's how my daddy raised me<br>That glitterin' may not be gold, don't let nobody play me  
><strong>He stayed doing what he was. They threatened, but what could they take from him? He had nothing. He kicked their asses for what they'd done. He'd lived in Chinatown for a while, so it helped make him. Well, his daddy didn't raise him, but what his dad did teach him was that love wasn't worth the pain. The glittering was the light off the blood that would soon be spilled, so he went away. No one had play'd him cause he didn't trust them enough to let them.**  
>If you are my homeboy, you'll never have to pay me<br>Go on and put your hands up when times is hard, you stand up  
>L-U-P the man, 'cause the brand that the fans trust<br>So even if they ban us, they'll never slow my plans up  
><strong>His homeboys were all over. The real ones would never pay him cause they were his true brothers. Mutants had been banned from many places, but that never stopped him**  
>Alright, already, the show goes on<br>All night 'til the morning, we dream so long  
>Anybody ever wonder when they would see the sun go<br>Just remember when you come up, the show goes on**

"The show" aka his life, would never stop until he let it. He dreamed every night of a true family that he would never get. It wasn't the sun he worried about blowing up, it was him. He could be dangerous; he just chose not to be.**  
>Alright, already, the show goes on<br>All night 'til the morning, we dream so long  
>Anybody ever wonder when they would see the sun go<br>Just remember when you come up, the show goes on**

**One in the air for the people ain't here  
>Two in the air for the father that's there<br>Three in the air for the kids in the ghetto  
>Four for the kids that don't wanna be there<br>**Well, two, three, and four were him. His dad was there, but he wished he hadn't been. Three, cause he lived in the ghetto all his life. Four, cause he never wanted to be there, but he had nowhere else to go.**  
>None for the niggas tryin' to hold them back<br>Five in the air for the teachers not scared  
>To tell those kids that's livin' in the ghetto<br>That the niggas holdin' back that the world is theirs  
><strong>He'd been held back by every race. His teachers had told him he was stupid based off of where he came from. They spoke to him like he was stupid.**  
>Yeah, the world is yours, I was once that little boy<br>Terrified of the world, now I'm on a world tour  
>I will give up everything even start a world war<br>For these ghetto girls and boys, I'm rappin' 'round the world for  
><strong>The world was his cause he knew every language. He had been terrified of people, until he left his birthplace. He'd start a World War to stop the kids from suffering like he had.**  
>Africa to New York, Haiti, then I detour<br>Oakland out to Auckland, Gaza Strip to Detroit  
>Say hip hop only destroy, tell 'em look at me, boy<br>I hope your son don't have a gun and never be a D-boy  
><strong>He'd been to those places. Hip-hop had helped him. He'd befriended a boy that had a gun and had ended up killing himself.**  
>Alright, already, the show goes on<br>All night 'til the morning, we dream so long  
>Anybody ever wonder when they would see the sun go<br>Just remember when you come up, the show goes on**

**Alright, already, the show goes on  
>All night 'til the morning, we dream so long<br>Anybody ever wonder when they would see the sun go  
>Just remember when you come up, the show goes on<strong>

**So no matter what you been through, no matter what you into  
>No matter what you see when you look outside your window<br>Brown grass or green grass, picket fence or barbed wire  
>Never ever put them down, you just lift your arms higher<br>**He'd been through a lot and was into a lot, but he didn't care if someone's life was better or worse, as long as they didn't act like it. He'd never seen green grass until he'd gotten to Bayville. He'd had barbed wire in NYC and LA Juvies.**  
>Raise 'em 'til your arms tired let 'em know you here<br>That you struggling, survivin', that you gon' persevere  
>Yeah, ain't nobody leavin', nobody goin' home<br>Even if they turn the lights out, the show is goin' on  
><strong>No matter what, he would survive, if only to prove he could. The people he liked, had no home, so they'd stay out till four before going back to wherever they were living.**  
>Alright, already, the show goes on<br>All night 'til the morning, we dream so long  
>Anybody ever wonder when they would see the sun go<br>Just remember when you come up, the show goes on**

**Alright, already, the show goes on  
>All night 'til the morning, we dream so long<br>Anybody ever wonder when they would see the sun go  
>Just remember when you come up, the show goes on<strong>

**Hope you liked it **


End file.
